


afterglow.

by littlestormwitch



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestormwitch/pseuds/littlestormwitch
Summary: “I married you, Cardan! And I know things are different in Elfhame, but I wouldn't marry someone I hate—and I spent months wondering why you did what you did, if I was really so stupid to fall in love with someone who just wanted to be rid of me,”





	afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it probably sux i based this off afterglow by taylor swift: https://youtu.be/8HxbqAsppwU

He had no idea why he is there. The mortal world was no place for a faerie – let alone the king of Elfhame. Then why, _ why _ was he there? The clothes were uncomfortable, the air smelled weirdly and people didn’t care about anything. _ Anything. _  
_ “What was that for?” _ a childish voice wondered, capturing Cardan’s attention fully. He was already watching where the young boy and the girl were, but he got distracted – it was that place, he knew, why else? _ Why was he there? _  
“To remind you that fighting isn’t a game,” the girl responded, somehow resembling her father – something shifted on her face as if she realized that too and she tightened her fists at her sides, then her expression hardened again. “What are you going to do against an opponent who wants to actually hurt you?” she questioned him then.  
“I don’t care,” the boy replied. “I don’t care about that stuff. I don’t want to be king. I never want to be king,” he kept protesting, and Jude – her name pierced his mind and mouth, as if he’s actually calling her like he wants to, but he can’t – just stared at him for a moment.  
“We don’t always have a choice in our fate,” her voice’s low, cold, a note of anger beneath it. His words still haunt him in his sleep, how easily he blew everything up, and the thought of Jude’s wrath.  
_ I exile Jude Duarte to the mortal world. Until and unless she is pardoned by the crown, let her nor step one foot in Faerie or forfeit her life. _  
“You rule if you care so much!” the boy almost yelled angrily. “I won’t do it. Never.”  
_ But you can’t do that! _  
_ Of course I can. _  
“I can’t, as you know, because I’m in exile,” she seemed to remind him, irritation filling her voice and hardening her posture, her features. She’s caged in this world, like someone would be in jail because of _ him _ .  
Oak stamped his foot.  
“So am I! And the only reason I’m in the human world is because Dad wants the stupid crown and you want it and everyone wants it. Well, I don’t. It’s cursed,” he crossed his arms and Cardan can’t hold back a grin: the boy was not wrong, that crown _ was _ cursed indeed.  
_ But I’m the Queen of Faerie! _ Jude’s shout filled his senses and he turned from them, pressing his back against the tree he was hiding behind as he planted his nails in the palms of his hands.  
“All power is cursed,” she said instead, calmly. “The most terrible among us will do anything to get it, and those who’d wield power best don’t want it thrust upon them. But that doesn’t mean they can avoid their responsibilities forever.”  
_ Deny it, then! Deny me! _ He had done the right thing, he _ had _ . She _ needed _ to be away – and there he was, risking everything just to be able to see her. _ Pathetic, _ a voice – Balekin’s voice, Dain’s voice – laughed in his head.  
“You can’t make me High King,” Oak protested and Cardan heard him run away and Jude huff in annoyance behind his brother before sitting on the ground. And before he could think of going to her, he walked away too, unnoticed, moving towards the sun setting.  
  
That night Cardan’s back in the mortal world. He still didn’t understand why, he just wanted to see her. He _ needed _ to see her. But she was not home, and Oak and Vivi talked sitting on the couch – the younger sibling slowly falling asleep on the small pillow’s mountain, but Vivi’s eyes kept going to the door, expectant. _ She’s waiting for Jude to come back _ . _ Where is she? _  
He took a step back, drowning his worries for her – she knows how to handle herself, and she wouldn’t walk into an impossible situation willingly, _ right? _ – when something pierced his back.  
“I had a very long night,” Jude’s voice reached him before he could react, so he simply lifted his hands slightly. “Do not make it worse and turn around, very slowly,” she ordered, and Cardan couldn’t contain his smirk. And yet she sounded so tired – not only physically, though the small shift of the blade behind his back certainly highlighted that too – and a pang of guilt moved up and down his body as he turned in her direction, the hands still slightly lifted. When he finally met her gaze, confusion and fear glinted in her eyes, followed right after by anger.  
“Hello, wife,” he murmured, and she struck. The blow sent him falling back, pain diffusing across his nose and his back as he landed on the ground; he grunted in protest but said nothing more as she collected her breath and stopped her shaking hands, looking around and then back at him as if he were some kind of hallucination.  
“How dare you,” she almost hissed, taking a step in his direction. He looked up, ignoring the piercing pain at his top lip and the clear smell of blood on it. Or is it his nose? “Wasn’t Elfhame enough? You need to take the mortal world from me too?” she clicked her tongue, but beneath that irritation Cardan heard her hurt – so he simply looked at her, waiting expectantly. Her blade flashed again, and he felt the cool metal under his chin, making him grin.  
“I’m familiar with this scene,” he murmured, and Jude bit her bottom lips for a moment before stepping back.  
“Go home, Cardan – at least you can,” her voice was low, and she didn’t wait for him to answer as she walked towards the house, dagger still in hand. Vivi jumped from the couch as the door opened, and her eyes wandered from the traces of smudged blood on Jude’s face to the figure now behind her, looking at her with pitiful gaze. She moved her lips, but no sound came out as Cardan finally spoke.  
“I’m sorry,” he murmured, so softly both sisters barely heard him, and Jude froze on spot, tightening the hold on her weapon.  
“Great – Oak, baby, time to go off bed,” Vivi said mildly, taking the boy in her arms and ignoring his sleepy protests as she carried him towards his room _ and away from Jude’s rage _ . Cardan felt it too, and everything in him screamed _ go away _ , but instead he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him.  
“Jude,” he called her once, his voice still reduced to a whisper, but Jude’s head whipped in his direction and she held his gaze coldly. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, and noticed how her wrist twitches as if she’s considering to march forward just to stab him. Or hit him. Or both.  
“You’re sorry?” she wondered, and for a moment she sounded genuinely curious, but then anger twisted her traits again and Cardan felt like taking a step back – partly because he was scared of her reaction, had been since the moment those words had left his lips, but partly also because he couldn’t stand to be so close to her noticing how hurt she truly was. “And, do tell me, what are you sorry about?” she asked when he says nothing, cocking her head to the side; her predatory gaze almost forced him to stand still, but he pushed himself in her direction and noticed the slight startled expression that crossed her face for just a moment, immediately covered by her annoyed one.  
“The way my brothers treated me – Jude, it was agonizing, I always thought I couldn’t survive the day until I realized they lost interest in tormenting me the moment I fought back, which didn’t happen very often, but in those few moments they left me by myself, and I tried to be cruel, _ always cruel _ , and some things remain even when they’re not needed, so I always end up breaking everything I love and –” she clicked her tongue and he looked up – _ when had he lowered his gaze? – _ noticing the word hit her, but then she simply recoiled.  
“I thought you were apologizing for something, if you’re here to tell me the story of your life you can go,” she interrupted him hastily. Cardan tried to ignore that it was the second time she told him to go without too many words, and took a step in her direction.  
“I can see it on your face you blame it on me, and it’s true but,” he shook his head: when had it been the last time he’d stumbled on words while sober? “I didn’t want to burn us, nor do this to you, _ nor lose you _ – and I’m sorry that I hurt you,” the words left his lips quickly and her hold on the weapon loosened slightly as she met his gaze, “I’m sorry I tricked you and exiled you, it was the only way,” he whispered at last, and Jude put away the dagger, her face instantly taking on a tired expression as she stumbled towards the couch.  
“Why are you here?” she asked flatly, as if all her forces had dried out in a single moment before sitting on the soft pillows and bending her head back. Cardan looked down at her, taking in the curve of her exposed neck, her parted lips, the way her eyelids slightly trembled as they had when she’d slept next to him, her lashes brushing against her cheekbones gently – he felt his breath caught in his throat and looked away quickly, muttering under his breath. “Cardan?” she called him, confused, when he didn’t answer. His name on her lips didn’t help him – how long had it been? It seemed ages. A curious thought, for a nearly immortal being. He walked the short distance between him and the couch, cautiously sitting at her side before taking a deep breath, her scent – _ and the scent of blood too _ – filled his lungs and he had to wait a moment to speak properly.  
“I’d want you to tell me that you’re still mine,” he murmured, and saw her tense slightly, opening her eyes widely and shifting uncomfortably. “And that we’ll be just fine, even when I end up losing my mind at the thought of losing you, I –” he stumbled on the words again and cursed himself. “I sent you away because I wanted to protect you and I had planned everything so carefully, but now it’s excruciating to see you like this,” he moved a bit, and she pressed her lips together, meeting his gaze.  
“Why are you here, Cardan?” she demanded again, her voice trembling. He slid closer, one of his hands travelled up to brush against her knee, her thigh, and he almost felt her blood rushing under his touch.  
“I wanted to see you,” he admitted at last, cocking his chin up to pull his face closer to hers. Jude licked her lips and then parted them, blowing out a shaky breath.  
“Are you going to pardon me, then, or do you still need to keep me here?” she wondered in a whisper that broke the moment he cupped her cheek delicately, his thumb brushing the corner of her mouth as he grinned.  
“I want you to be as safe as possible, wife,” he replied, and Jude knew he genuinely meant it. “But you don’t need me to come back – if you want to.” Their faces were so close Cardan could feel their breaths mixing, and felt her muscles move as she frowned and searched his eyes as if they ever left hers – then realization stirred her face.  
“ _ Wife _ ,” she tasted the word slowly, from her lips to the tip of her tongue, her eyes shimmering.  
“I told you, I had planned everything carefully,” he tilted his head to the side, gently caressing her cheek with the tip of his thumb as he shortened the gap between them. “You _ are _ the Queen of Faerie, Jude,” he mumbled, and shifted to meet her lips with his – before she hit him on the chest, pushing him away and getting up.  
“You _ trusted _ me?” she almost growled, taking a few steps away and then towards him again. “If you _ did _ trust me why haven’t you told me what you had _ so carefully planned _ ?” Cardan leaned back slightly.  
“You didn’t ask,” he replied simply, and Jude eyes widened.  
“I didn’t –” she stopped abruptly, lifting her hands to her face before running them across her hair as she blew out a long, heavy breath that turned into a soft, humourless, chuckle. “So you married me and made me Queen of Elfhame just to exile me the morning after _ but _ knowing I could pardon myself?” she asked, meeting his gaze. He cocked a brow, nodding, and she almost yelled at him with rage.  
“They didn’t know, so I phrased it as easy as I could, and when you didn’t came back,” he shrugged, shifting on the couch, “I thought you didn’t want to, because despite everything you might still hate me,” his voice drifted off. Jude hands fell at her sides as she looked at him gawking.  
“I don’t hate you!” she exclaimed incredulous. “I married you, Cardan! And I know things are different in Elfhame, but _ I _ wouldn’t marry someone I hate – and I spent months wondering why you did what you did, if I was really so stupid to fall in love with someone who just wanted to be rid of me,” when Cardan eyes widened in surprise she stopped. “What?” she asked sharply.  
“What did you say?” he wondered breathlessly. Jude crossed her arms across her chest and huffed another breath, suddenly aware of her words.  
“You really think I would’ve married you if I didn’t love you?” she tilted her head to the side. “I _ do _ love you – that’s why it hurt so much,” she lowered her voice, but didn’t move her gaze from his eyes even if she wanted to. Still, she didn’t see him get up and reach her – every movement quick and swift – not until his hands were at the sides of her face, holding her and looking at her almost _ tenderly _ .  
“Sweet Jude,” he murmured, “you are my dearest punishment,” and there was no poison in his system now as he lowered his head to kiss her – _again, until they were both sick of it. And more._


End file.
